Ginny's Lament
by Lady Isla
Summary: Ginny laments while Harry crushes on Cho.


**Note:** This story takes place in the fourth book "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", after the part where Harry tries to ask his crush Cho Chang to go with him to the Yule Ball. I sometimes wonder what Ginny's (Ron's younger sister who has a huge crush on Harry) reaction is, so here what I think it. The story is pretty sad, and there a lot of songs I had in mind for this but I pick "Sally's Song" from the Nightmare Before Christmas. I think it's the perfect song.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and the song.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Ginny's Lament**

Ginny Weasley stalked off to the 3rd year's girls room. She shuts the door behind her and she she fell onto her bed, trying to block the tears by pulling the pillow close to her face. But it came and she found the soft cotton of the pillow quickly beginning to dampen.  
A few minutes ago, she found out that the boy she dreamed of, Harry Potter, tried to ask Cho Chang, a pretty quidditch player of Ravenclaw, to go with him to Yule Ball. Not that there is wrong with it with others who learned about this, but it seems all wrong to Ginny.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand_

She remembered the first time she met Harry. He was only eleven and she was ten. He was on board on the Hogwarts Express when she was told by her older twin brothers Fred and George that they met the famous Harry Potter, who survived a Killing Curse when he was baby and the spell rebounded off him and destroyed Lord Voldemort's body. She was so excited to meet the Boy-Who-Lived, that she begged her mother if she could see him but her mother said to her that Harry isn't some sort of specimen you could find in a zoo.  
Her other older brother, Ron, told Ginny all about Harry and his first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was crazy and she dreamt of meeting him all summer. But during that same summer, one morning, she found _him_ sitting in the kitchen with her brothers, she couldn't believe her eyes that she finally met him face-to-face, and she that is where she began her crush on him.

_And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

Ginny laughed in the middle of her sobs as she remembered the times she would blush whenever is around she couldn't bring up the courage to talk to him. She remembered that silly Valentine's Day song she had sent to him, and she chuckled.  
But what she remembered most that her made fall madly in love with him is where he rescues her in the Chamber of Secrets and destroy Tom Riddle's diary, that forced her to do terrible things against her will. She considers Harry her hero, like a knight coming to save a princess from the beast. She thinks that he looks just a like hero from any fairy tale: dark hair, and green eyes, despite the lightnig-bolt scar that was on his forehead. She then knew she loved him hopelessly and she would never stop loving him. If only he could see how much she cares for him...

_And does he notice  
My feelings for him?_

Ginny finally stopped crying and she turned over and she was staring at the canopy ceiling above her. She did not know why she was crying so much over a silly matter; she knew Harry like her, but not like her in a way as man would love his sweetheart. But why did her heart suddenly sank when Harry mentioned "Cho Chang"? What does he sees in Cho? She is a talented player, she's popular, and very pretty... and Ginny is not...

_And will he see  
How much he means to me?  
I think it's not too be_

Ginny's blood boiled. It was a good thing Cho already had a date for the Yule Ball, she thought. But to her sorrow, Harry seem depressed about it and Ginny realized that he has a huge crush on Cho... not Ginny... Ron suggested that Harry should go with Ginny to the Yule Ball, but she said she cannot, because Neville asked her earlier. Ginny would have stayed and said yes, now realizing she could be with the boy she dreamed, but she was too heartbroken to think.  
She did not understand it. Harry saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. Surely he must have felt something for her after that...

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?_

Then she remembered Hermione telling her once that Harry would notice Ginny if she acted a bit of herself: a confident witch. She should show Harry her true colors, try out quidditch for once, then maybe he would notice her a bit...

_Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_

Ginny sighed sadly as she sits up and hugs her knees. It seems possible if Harry may like her back if she be herself, but it doesn't seem at all in her broken heart. She felt herself being silly for having a crush on someone who is not interested in her.

_And will we ever  
End up together?  
No, I think not_

"Perhaps Harry does prefer someone like Cho," she remarked sadly. Then fresh tears trickled down her freckled face.

_It's never to become  
For I am not the one_

Ginny then made her decision, she would go with Neville to the Yule Ball.

Fin.

------------------------

**I know it's a bit sad. Please read and leave a review.**


End file.
